


The Last Cookies

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elide gets pissed cause Lorcan ate her cookies, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Let me know what you think!





	The Last Cookies

Lorcan had just finished a long day at work, and had been looking forward to watching some mind-numbing TV while cuddled up on the couch with Elide. He pulled onto their street and had to circle the block a few times before a parking spot opened up in front of their apartment. The second he put the truck in park, she came scurrying out the door, barefooted and holding a box of cookies.

“LORCAN SALVATERRE!”

There were times when Lorcan questioned his girlfriend’s sanity. And now was definitely one of those times.

She stormed down the steps, onyx hair blown back wildly by the wind barreling down the street. She was dressed in a pair of thin leggings and one of his sweatshirts, her glasses slipping down her thin nose. It was an endearing look for her, Lorcan had to admit. Even if she appeared to be seething mad.

“That’s me,” he said, grabbing his backpack from the seat next to him and shutting the door of his pickup truck.

“I can’t believe you ate the last of the Caramel Delights! Now I have to wait a full SIX MONTHS to order them again!” She waved the empty box in his face as if it would strike fear into him. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH THAT?” Lorcan glanced around, noting the curious glances people gave them as they streamed by on the sidewalk.

Lorcan rolled his eyes. “Babe, they’re just cookies. Stop being overdramatic, please.”

But apparently, they weren’t “just cookies.” Elide’s face went slack, utterly shocked by his words.

“Just cookies?” Though her face was carefully blank, Lorcan could sense the anger boiling beneath her skin. Keeping her eyes glued to his, she placed one foot on the bumper of his truck. Knowing where this was going, Lorcan tried to grab her arm and keep her on solid ground, but she slapped his hand away. “ _Just_ cookies?”

He groaned as she heaved herself up to stand on the bumper, giving her the opportunity to tower over him. It was something she did quite often when they argued. She was much shorter than he was, and would always climb onto whatever was closest to her- tables, chairs, and even on one occasion, Rowan’s shoulders- to gain some leverage.

He shook his head, extending a hand in her direction. “Come down here Elide, we can talk about this inside.”

“Apologize for eating all the cookies,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Elide, please people are staring-“

“No!” she screeched, stomping her foot and glaring at him menacingly. “You ate all my cookies and you knew they were my favorite.” She pouted her lip, trying her best to look like a sad puppy.

“Note to self,” he muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning to walk away. “Never eat Elide’s cookies- Gah!” His keys clattered to the pavement, hands instinctively latching onto her legs as she jumped onto his back.

Her muscled arms wrapped around her neck, one hand still holding the empty box. “Say you’re sorry!” People were staring in earnest now, some stopping to watch the progression of their argument. He abandoned his keys on the sidewalk and tried making his way to the steps.

“Elide, look I’ll buy you some more-“ Her slim fingers poked at his chest angrily, and suddenly all the anger and embarrassment flooded out of him and was replaced with laughter. So much rage contained in such a tiny frame.

Gods, she was cute when she tried to be angry.

“That’s not the same- don’t laugh at me!” She tightened her legs at his waist, as if that would stop his laughter. It only served to fuel it though, and he couldn’t help it. Laughter bubbled out of him as her fists pounded against his chest, finally causing him to relent.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” He reached the steps, and she reluctantly let him set her down in front of their door.

“Sorry for what?” she implored, arching a brow.

“I’m sorry for eating all your cookies.” Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer. “Can you forgive me?” A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, and she huffed.

“I’m seriously not happy with you,” she pouted, though her eyes softened a bit as she looked up to him. Lorcan leaned down to kiss her forehead, taking the empty box from her iron grip and tossing it to the trash bin on the porch.

“I think I can make it up to you,” he purred, one hand sliding to cup her bum.

Elide gasped innocently, eyes going wide and she swatted his arm. “There’s people right there!”

“You didn’t care about that five minutes ago when you were screaming about girl scout cookies.”

“That’s different!”

“Then let’s take this inside.”

Brushing her hair over a shoulder, he dipped his head to kiss her neck. A tiny moan squeaked out of her, and Lorcan let out an amused laugh as she fumbled to open the door.


End file.
